


Rarity

by Colordrained



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Chaptered, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Smut, Hand Jobs, High School, I DONT KNOW ok, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nerd Harry, Nerd!Harry, Punk Louis, Punk!Louis, Smut, Snogging, So technically it isn't Harry it's marcel but its like the same idk, marcel - Freeform, uh, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colordrained/pseuds/Colordrained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't seem to put a finger on why he suddenly likes big glasses and vests and slicked back hair, likewise Marcel doesn't go for bad boys. That doesn't seem to stop either of them, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Number one: there's the use of the word faggot and I would like to remind you if you call someone a faggot you're a horrible person so don't do that(: 
> 
> THIS WILL HAVE 1 MORE CHAPTER
> 
> Ok this wasn't really for a specific tumblr prompt basically I just succumbed to all the punk!louis/marcel AUs and wrote this. 
> 
> I hope it's alright! :) thanks for readinggg

Louis doesn't mind most people at this hellhole of a school. The only ones he really finds himself paying attention to would be Liam (best mate, also on the footy team), Niall (Smart kid, still acts cool. Mostly just helps Louis pass classes and provides entertainment at the lunch table), and Max. Max is the dick of the school. He messes with literally everyone except his little 'gang'. Louis doesn't like Max, he's just _aware_ of him. 

And that pretty much sums up Louis's relationship with his classmates. He doesn't talk to them, they don't talk to him. Instead he just traces the tattoos on his skin, plays with his lip piercing, doodles, hums songs. That's the extend of Louis's educational input. 

And that's exactly how Marcel first laid eyes on Louis. He walked in his first class of Senior year, new school, new people- maybe this could be different.

Then he laughs in his head, because no, of course it won't. He'll just be nerdy, smart Marcel that gets teased and tormented. And that's fine, as long as he's still making A's. 

But as Marcel walked into the class, scanned the room, someone stood out. Well, multiple people _stood out_ , but one just- just held his attention. A kid with feathery hair sat tracing the tattoos on his forearm.

"Oh! Yes, you must be- ehm, Mark, is it?" the teacher splutters.

"Marcel," he corrects, and the teacher nods.

Louis barely hears the voice above all the chatter. Barely.

He looks up, meets eyes with this stranger this- this person who he isn't sure why he's still holding eye contact with. But he can't really make himself look away. Marcel smiles, nods as a sort of greeting. Louis nods back, finally looks away. He prays the new kid doesn't sit in the seat next-

"Hi." Marcel is saying, sitting down exactly where Louis had hoped he wouldn't.

Louis nods again.

"Um- what's your name? I'm Marcel, I just-" he drops two of his books on the floor, scrambles to pick them up.

"Listen, kid," Louis sighs, turning towards him. He isn't meaning to be rude, "I'm not trying to be a dick. I just try not to talk to people in this school, yeah? Sorry. Nothing against you, just. I don't care." Louis shrugs, Marcel adjusts the too-thick too-large glasses perched on his oval face.

"Oh. Sure. Sorry." Marcel says, to which Louis nods, turns away.

And that's it. 

•

Three weeks into school, Marcel still sits by Louis in first period. They don't say anything, don't interact. It's just kind of an unspoken tradition. Louis doesn't mind. Marcel thinks Louis is possibly the prettiest thing he's ever seen, so. 

Which brings us to another thing. Marcel doesn't go for 'bad-boys'. Ever. He thinks they're gross and dumb and just- horrid.

But hell, does he go for Louis. It's not so much the tattoos and the lip piercing and the ever-so-light eyeliner- but. It's just more how _pretty_ Louis is. Behind all the roughness, he's just a gorgeous boy. Marcel likes him. A lot. Enough for others to notice.

"Hey! Nerd kid! Why don't you stop looking at your little crush and just snog him? Faggot." 

Marcel does not like bullies. Marcel can handle them though. That is, he can handle being bullied for being weird. Odd. Smart. Nerdy. Unfashionable.

But not gay.

"Sorry, what?" Marcel says, turning to face the prick.

"Max, leave him alone." Some kid says.

"I said, why don't you just lean over and snog Louis? You seem pretty keen on him you disgusting freak." 

It's not that Max is particularly insulting or mean, his statements are just- dumb. They aren't witty or intelligent, or anything to upset Marcel. But he isn't going to let anyone push him around for being gay. 

And so it might be a bad move, punching a kid in the hallway three weeks into school, but.

Marcel just. Decks him.

He's not _that_ strong, or maybe he is. He doesn't seem it, but he gets bored, and push ups are good for killing time.

Everyone lets out a little gasp, Marcel just exhales and gets his chemistry book from his locker. 

He isn't expecting Max to get back up and pin him to the locker. Like. At all.

Max apparently is fairly strong too, or at least the punch to Marcel's stomach makes it seem as so.

He only gets one more in, to his jaw, before someone fairly small is pulling Max away, and then Marcel can see- Louis punches him once, knocks him down, then repeatedly delivers punches to Max's jaw that don't exactly look enjoyable.

All Marcel notices is the way Louis's biceps flex with every hit and _damn_ Louis looks nice.

•

Next thing Louis realizes he's in the principals office with the nerdy kid and the dick named Max as company.

"Boys. I get it, okay?" the principal is saying, "just. Please, don't do it again. Max, leave the kid alone. Marcel, don't pick any more fights. And Louis- just. Go a little easier."

Louis smirks, they're dismissed back to class.

Except.

Marcel finds himself being grabbed by the collar, expecting another punch in the face via Max.

But it's a soft little voice in his ear, "let's go do something."

Marcel doesn't normally do things like this.

But he's never had a someone like Louis ask him.

He's nodding before you can blink.

•

"You can hit, then?" Louis asks.

"I guess. I've Never really been in a fight before."

"Hm. Well, if I ever need a wingman, I'll ring you up, yeah?" Louis chuckles. Marcel grins.

Louis is good at getting off campus unnoticed. 

They're walking through the woods near the track circle, Louis is looking good as ever with the sun coming through the trees and dancing off his eyes. 

"So what do you do for fun, Marcel?"

"Fun?" 

"Yeah- like. In your free time."

"Um. I guess I read a lot. Sometimes I like. Play guitar. Im learning."

"Same," Louis says, a bit excited, "but you never like, go make out with someone, or go to parties or even just like wank or something?" Louis says with a chuckle, and Marcel finds himself blushing profusely-

"Um. No. No- not-"

"Oh whatever. But that's interesting. Reading.Last time I read a book was year 8."

Marcel grins, "well. I could help fix that."

"And how is that?"

"I can loan you some good ones."

"Mmhm."

Then Louis is pinning him to a tree, and Marcel is starting to think Louis likes pinning people up against things.

"I like you." Louis says.

"Um."

"Um? C'mon Nerdy, say something back."

"You're- you're really fit." He says, blushing deep pink.

"Yeah? You really think?" Louis asks, almost a bit shy. A bit less bold, more tamed.

"Yeah." Marcel swallows.

"You ever kissed anyone, Nerdy?" 

"Um. I- no. I- I haven't."

"Interesting." Louis says. 

Marcel holds his breath, and then Louis is pulling away,

"Well kid, hate to break it to you, but I've got to get to Calculus. The teacher fucking flips if you're not there. C'mon, lets get you back."

Marcel walks back with him a little stunned. Louis smelled like raspberries and cigarettes. Marcel likes him. A lot.

•

Two days pass before Marcel hears of Louis. Then the bell is dismissing them from school, Harry walks to his bus when-

"Nerdy! Come here, mate!" Louis is calling, waving his hand towards him. Marcel swallows, walks towards Louis.

"Don't take that stinky old bus, I'll drive you home," Louis offers, and Marcel just shakes his head

"No, that's okay I wouldn't want to inconvenience you-"

"Nonsense, let's go shopping or something. I'm bored."

Marcel just blinks. Louis is- he does what he feels like. He isn't bound by rules and restraints, and for some reason Marcel is captivated by his spontaneous decisions. 

"Yeah, sure." 

So Marcel climbs into Louis's beat up little car (which smells overwhelmingly of raspberries and cigarettes, strong enough to make Marcel just want to lean over and kiss him right then), and Louis says,

"Not picking on you or anything, if you like your clothes that's cool, man, but I'm just...curious, I guess. So we're gonna go shopping."

"Um. Okay."

And so Louis blares some music that makes people look over at them, and Marcel feel oddly...cool. It's not something he has ever strived to be, but now with Louis next to him, he likes it a whole fucking lot.

"So. You think I'm fit. Why?"

Marcel's eyes open a bit, he glances at Louis, "I don't- what do you mean?"

"I mean no one else in this damn school thinks I'm attractive, so why do you?"

"Um. You're- I don't. I don't know."

"Yes you do, Nerdy. Why?"

Marcel swallows, clears his throat. He doesn't really want to answer. 

Then he looks over at Louis, and Louis is looking at him. Just briefly, because he's driving, but. Enough to make Marcel momentarily stop breathing.

"You're- you're just really, em. You're, like, pretty. Like- gorgeous."

Louis laughs, a big one that makes his eyes crinkle and show his teeth, and a little blush creeps across his tan face.

"Gorgeous, eh? I'm not sure about that, but thank you."

Marcel puts his head in his hand, sighs, "yeah, sure."

"I don't know why I like you. I just do." Louis says, matter-of-factly, making Marcel's heart pitter-patter.

"Huh." Is all he says.

"So. I know I said I don't really talk to people at this school, but I'd like to talk to you. Is that alright?" Louis asks, and Marcel feels like he's probably experiencing heaven on earth.

"Definitely, yeah." 

"What's your last name, Nerdy?"

"Ehm, Styles."

"Right then, one more thing, Styles." 

Louis parks in the lot, leans over, and kisses Marcel full on the lips. Not particularly long, or rough, just sweet and a couple seconds.

Marcel feels like he might fall over and die.

"Yeah?" Louis says, and Marcel can tell he's a bit nervous.

"Yeah." He responds, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Good then. Let's get to it," Louis gets out of the car. Marcel just kind of sits there, runs two fingers over his lips, re-adjusts his glasses.

"C'mon Nerdy, don't have all day!" Louis calls fondly, Marcel smirks and gets out. 

They walk into this store that smells like leather and linen cleaner, which makes sense, being a clothing store. 

"I think I know what you'd look good in, Styles."

Louis walks immediately to the denim department, grabs a pair of deep black trousers that look like they might cut off all of Marcel's circulation in his legs.

"Those- those look tight."

"Nonsense, they'll be great. What size?"

"Uh." Marcel just kind of blinks, Louis chuckles. 

"Right." And holds a few pairs up until he's saying, "these! They're perfect. Hang on to them."

So he shoves them into Marcel's hands, rushes over and picks out a soft, white v-neck

"And hang on to this-" Louis says, shoving it to him.

Then he's walking over (this time Marcel notes how nice his ass looks when he walks, and shakes his head quickly, telling himself to stop thinking like that.) to this denim shirt that looks not too bulky, but sort of dense. It looks nice and worn, soft, with the sleeves rolled up to the forearms. It's more of a true blue colour rather than a navy.

"Alrighty nerdy, to the dressing rooms."

•

Louis laughs when he can hear Marcel struggling to put the jeans on, and when he clearly breaks one of the plastic hangers and says "oops" all tiny and sorry.

Louis, however, is _not at all_ laughing when he steps out of the dressing room. 

His jaw almost drops, actually. His mouth goes a little dry and he can't remember ever being aroused this quickly. As cute as he was in his too-high-up-the-neck collar and ugly vest and khackis...he's just fucking _fit_ now.

"Ehm- is it okay? I feel odd. But. I like it."

Louis's eyes trace down his abnormally long torso, the bulge in the front of his jeans, his fucking endless thin legs and he just can't help but step forward, take some of the denim between his fingers.

"Just- sit" Louis says, patting the bench in the dressing room. 

"Can I- can I mess with your hair?" Louis asks, and Marcel nods.

Louis gets the product loosened a bit, musses it up so it's more of a just-rolled-out-of-bed and _jesusfuckingchrist_ he looks delectable.

"I- fuck, Styles." 

Marcel looks up with worried eyes, "what? Is it okay?"

Louis just kisses him instead. Not all sweet and soft like in the car, but rough and needy and Marcel can't stop the tiny groan he makes.

It's overwhelming, it's the first time he's been legitimately kissed and it's brilliant. 

Louis pulls away, looks into his eyes, "is this- like- yeah?"

Marcel just nods frantically, "er, yeah"

And pulls Louis back in, because he just needs moremoremore and endless kisses, just never wants it to stop.

"Wait-" Louis is pulling away, locking the dressing room door, then hurriedly sitting on Harry's lap, legs wraped around his torso, tasting the mint on Marcel's tounge. 

This time it's Marcel who pulls away, "I don't- I don't know how to, like, kiss. Like- snog."

Louis chuckles, "don't try too hard. Just- do what feels nice, yeah? I mean...honestly, I don't do it a ton either, so." Louis puts a little kiss on his cheek, Marcel grabs him by the shirt and forces their mouths together, and it's Louis's turn to moan into the kiss.

Louis is also subconsciously rocking his hips down onto Marcel's lap- a tiny little motion that's driving Marcel insane, making his hips push up a bit.

"God, I want to do all kinds of things to you," Louis says, kissing down Marcel's jawline.

Marcel just kind of whimpers, because he's not used to this, he wants it all, but he's also so scared of it all. Louis nips at his throat, licks over where he bit, and Marcel just tips his head back and lets it happen.

Louis stops, then. Abruptly. 

"I don't- I mean, we should stop."

Marcel nods, thankful he's the one stopping it so he didn't look like a total inexperienced nerd.

"Yeah. I. That was-" Marcel lets out a nervous laugh "-holy shit."

Louis quirks an eyebrow, "it's only been a few hours and I've already corrupted you. Goodness, Styles, you're making this too easy."

Marcel laughs again, straightens out his glasses, "I should change back." 

Louis nods, bites his lip "um- I don't know..." And he stops himself. It's a bad idea. He needs to just breathe, just calm down and not let the lust-

"You can just...you can stay in here." Marcel says, quiet and nervous, like he's trying to impress Louis or something, show him he has a daring side too.

"Are you sure, Nerdy?" Louis quirks an eyebrow, Marcel just takes off the denim shirt. 

Louis honestly gasps a little too loud when Marcel takes off the white shirt. But who the hell can blame him, really?

He's got this _torso_ that's almost endless, so fucking toned and pretty and jesus Louis just wants to lick it.

Louis just clears his throat, turns around politely and lets Marcel change his trousers.

And when Louis turns back around, it's not the fit, stunning boy that was there moments before, but instead cute, innocent Marcel with his vest and collar and his hair just a little out of order.

"Let's just pretend I'm not insanely hard right now, yeah?" Louis quips, smirking, and Marcel's eyes drop straight to Louis's crotch, and Louis watches the Adam's apple bob in his throat.

"Yeah." Marcel says softly, and then afterwards, a smaller, "same here." And Louis barely hears it, just enough so when he goes to unlock the dressing room door he smirks to himself.

Louis buys him all the clothes, which Marcel is greatly against but Louis doesn't mind, really.

And the car ride home is...interesting.

•

"Louis, I. What happened in there..."

"Hey. It was nice, yeah? Lets not get all stressy and stuff, Nerdy. I like you, you like me. Lets just. Lets be happy, yeah?"

"But. I don't want- like. I don't do one time things, Louis. I mean- I don't exactly date people, obviously, but I don't want- i don't want a hook-up, you know?" 

Louis nods, glances at him, "you think I'll be scared to, like, be your boyfriend at school." 

Marcel nods slowly, "yeah."

"What if I won't?" Louis says.

"Then...well."

"You'd actually be with me then?" Louis asks.

Marcel blushes hard, "um. If you'd like, yeah. I'd- I'd like that."

Louis smiles, looks at him for a few seconds, "how is it that after one little day with you, I like you this much? And no offense, Nerdy, but you aren't my type. It's odd, how much I like you."

Marcel smiles, a grin that was supposed to stay small but broke across his face, "I'd say the same to you, I think."

Marcel pecks Louis on the cheek before he gets out of the car. 

He's not sure how he got this lucky to have someone like Louis, but he isn't going to question it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um I sincerely hope this is ok but considering I wasn't happy with the last chapter and you guys loved it i think it'll be ok lol...um. Happy smut reading? Haha. This is very lightly edited, so sorry for any mistakes. I love you all, thank you so much for your comments/kudos so far!

When Marcel waits outside his house the next morning, waiting for Louis to pick him up for school, he's a little...uncomfortable. To say the least. He's hoping Louis likes his hair, like the shoes he picked out. Most of all, likes the contacts.

His mom ordered him 6 months supply one time, but they were just...not his glasses. He just liked his glasses. But then again, he's all for trying new things, and he wants Louis's opinion. His hair doesn't have any product, resulting in a messy, curly mop of hair. He decided to try the clothes Louis picked out for him today. 

He like his other clothes, yes. But. For some reason he also likes these clothes. And, Louis likes them. So it's just nice.

•

Louis legitimately brakes a little harder when he sees Marcel. 

Jesus Christ, this kid.

"You. Ehm. God," Louis doesn't know what he's trying to say, leans over and just kisses Marcel as hard as can when he gets in.

Marcel grabs Louis's face in his hands, kisses back as best he can, and enjoys the taste of Louis. This is sure as hell the best start to his day he's had in a while.

When Louis finally stops, finally looks at Marcel all the way, he decides on, "you look too damn good, Nerdy."

Marcel smirks, says a little nervous, "yeah? It's okay? The- the hair and the contacts? And the shoes?"

Louis glances down at his feet to see the chuck taylors, and just huffs out a laugh, "god you're adorable," and kisses him one more time.

"It's all perfect". Louis states, with a smile.

"Just like you," Marcel quips, and Louis chuckles,

"Oh my god, I'm dating a hallmark card." And Marcel laughs too. 

Louis turns up his music then, and Marcel just takes turns looking at Louis and looking out the window, thinking maybe school won't be so bad now.

The only other thing Louis says is, "for the record, while you look straight _fit_ today...I do love your other clothes too, Nerdy. Just so you know. And those gigantic glasses, and your slicked back hair. Alright?" And Marcel smiles.

"Yeah. Thanks, Lou." 

•

The reaction is about ten times better than Louis would have expected. People gasped, gaped, and whispered as he and Marcel ('who's that kid? That _can't_ be Marcel, can it?') walk hand-and-hand down the corridors, Marcel blushing harder than imaginable and Louis sporting a smug-ass smirk. Louis just waltzed proudly, loving having Marcel's hand in his. 

Marcel goes to his locker, Louis goes to his, and they head to first period.

For the first time during class, Louis finds himself thinking less about music and when he's gonna get out of this fucking class and more about Marcel and how he can't wait to get out of this fucking class and kiss him.

Marcel is having a hard time focusing on important people in the world war and is finding it very easy to let his mind slip away to tattoos and raspberries and cigarettes and fluffy hair and loud music.

And maybe this year won't be as bad as they both thought.

•

As soon as first period is over, Louis grabs Marcel and drags him to the bathroom. Which. Marcel is a bit skeptical about.

Louis just pushes him into a stall, looks him up and down.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks, and Marcel nods, hesitantly, and Louis kisses him hard. 

After a minute, Marcel pulls away and says all stuttery and cute, "okay- I can't- we have to stop."

To which Louis says, "why? We've got 6 more minutes of passing time." 

Marcel flushes pink, clears his throat, "I don't- I'm getting all, like. Um. This is embarassing. I'm just- I'm getting really turned on, which, it's- I can't." Louis just laughs, puts a kiss on his cheek.

"It's alright, c'mon. Lets get you to class," 

They walk out of the stall, only to run into (literally, unfortunately) the dick named Max.

"What are you two twinks doing?" Max asks, an ignorant smirk on his face.

"I took your advice, Max. It was brilliant, thank you." Marcel says softly, and grabs Louis, and pushes right on past Max. He isn't about to let some dick tell him what to do.

Now that he has Louis, he's invincible. 

•

Niall likes Marcel. Marcel laughs along with Niall, and Louis is relieved. But Liam...Liam isn't so keen.

He whispers quietly to Louis, trying not to draw attention, "look, Louis, it's not that I don't like the kid it's just- you aren't the type to hang out with kids like him, you know?" 

Louis nods. He does know. He doesn't know why he likes Marcel either, but, "I just like him. Like...a lot, Liam. And you know what?" 

"Hm?" Liam hums.

"Styles." Louis says, "you ever talk to that Zayn guy?" 

Marcel nods, "yeah. Actually, me and him were gonna room together at university. We're both going to the same place."

Louis looks at Liam with a smug grin, and Liam looks as if all his dreams have come true.

"Why don't you ask Zayn to come sit over here tomorrow, love?" Louis asks, and Marcel nods.

"Good, then?" Louis asks Liam.

Liam nods.

He's definitely good.

•

Louis drives Marcel home from school, obviously. Marcel enjoys the loud music and Louis's obviously happy disposition. It's nice. 

"I still can't figure out why my attraction to you was so sudden," Louis says, suddenly.

"I honestly could say the same," Marcel smiles.

"Well. Maybe it was fate, or something. Who knows."

Marcel laughs, "yeah. Yeah, maybe. Thank god for fate."

•

Three weeks later, they're going strong. Zayn sits at their lunch table, and Liam responds to everything Zayn says with a blush and some stammering, and Zayn just chuckles. Louis thinks it's all quite cute in a middle-school-flirting-and-giggling kind of way. 

•

There's been a fair share of making out with Marcel in hidden places, and an accompanying fair share of erections that he just has to let die down and ignore. Louis is kind of tired of it.

They're at Louis's, they were studying for this dumb history test, except Louis's parents are like never around so it makes it _too_ damn easy to make out instead of study.

Louis pushed Marcel back onto the bed, straddled his hips, kissed him deep. Marcel kept pushing his hips up, and Louis could feel his dick pushing against his thigh. If it were any other time, they'd ignore it. But. Louis sort of doesn't want to.

"Hey," Louis says softly, pulling away, "h'v you ever...like. Gotten a handjob?"

Marcel blushes dark, shakes his head and stutters, "um- no. No, I've never-"

Louis raises an eyebrow, "Nerdy? Have you ever even wanked before?" 

Marcel gets all quiet and still, then gives a slow shake of his head.

Louis gives a look of shock, "have you- please tell me you've had an orgasm before." 

Marcel just holds the blush on his face, looks down.

"Oh. Love, why?" Louis shakes his head, "I mean. It's okay, just. Haven't you ever gotten curious?"

Marcel bites his lip, "I just. My parents don't talk about that stuff, and from what I've seen on the Internet and stuff, people say it's. like. Gross, or wrong...or like unnatural. I dunno. I- I always felt bad if I wanted to try it."

"No, no, it's so good- it's like. Normal- healthy. I'm suprised you haven't burst from, like, built up tension. It's good for you." 

Marcel nods, "yeah. I don't know." 

"You- you want to, though?" Louis says apprehensivly.

Marcel nods quickly, "yeah, definitely," then faster, more flustered, "definitely want to."

"Fuck, can I?" Louis asks, toying with the bottom of Marcel's shirt.

Marcel swallows, nods, "yeah."

And so Louis brings the shirt over his head, tosses it across the room. 

"The goal- the goal is to wait until I touch your dick to actually come, yeah? 'Nd if that doesn't happen, then. We'll work on it " Louis says, and Marcel whimpers.

Louis leaves open-mouth kisses over Marcel's collarbones, comes down to suck over one of his nipples (that's a weak spot), down his abdomen and then licks right under his navel, which makes Marcel just _keen_.

"God, I didn't know someone could be so fucking sensitive" Louis says softly, a quiet comment to himself.

"Please." Marcel says, when Louis plays with the button on his jeans. Louis can't really refuse that.

"Shit- hang on." Louis breathes, scrambles off the bed to find his lube. 

Marcel makes an odd noise at the bottle. Louis smiles endearingly at him, gets his trousers off quickly.

"Um. Okay. This- this is probably going to be, like, overwhelming. But it should be, like, insanely good as well." Louis says calmly, running a finger over the band of Marcel's boxers.

"Waitwaitwait," Marcel is saying, "you've.- Youre sure? Like," he breathes out, "I'm really nervous, sorry." 

Louis huffs out a laugh, leans down to kiss him. 

"Your call, Nerdy. But you'll be brilliant, don't worry about impressing me, okay?" 

Marcel nods, "um. I just. Sorry, I've never even been this naked in front of someone," he laughs a bit, Louis does as well.

"Well it's a shame, that. You're downright gorgeous, Marcel."

That's the first time Louis has used his actual name. 

Marcel nods,"You can- I mean. Go ahead." he says softly, and Louis nods, hooks his fingers under and-

"Jesus Christ, babe." Louis breathes. Marcel's dick is just- god, Louis wants to get his mouth on it but he knows it'd be too much.

"What? Is it-" Marcel says, all nervous.

"No,no. Nothing's wrong. Um. You just. You look really good." Louis says as a breath, he can hear Marcel swallow, "Okay. Um. Relax. Let me just- I don't know what to say. This is gonna feel really fucking good, just lay back and enjoy it." Louis gets out kind of giddy and nervous. Marcel nods, laughs a nervous laugh. 

Louis pours some lube into his palm, lets it warm a few seconds, grabs hold of Marcels's dick with one hand. Marcel just breathes out quickly, eyes flutter closed.

"Oh. Ohmygod," He gets out, as Louis moves his hand up the length of him, cups his hand a bit around the head. Louis can tell he's freaking out.

" _Fuck_ ," Marcel says in this deep, rough voice and Louis fucking whines at that because this is all absurd- how Marcel feels in his hand, the noises Marcel is making, the language, the heat in his own stomach. It's just- _fuckinghell_

Louis moves slowly, but it's still enough to pull the boy apart. His hips writhe and he won't stop panting, cursing; Louis thinks its the most beautiful he's seen another person be.

"S'it good? Louis asks, and he actually groans a bit unintentionally when Marcel looks at him because he looks so _wrecked_ it's insane. 

"Yeah. I didn't-" the muscles in his stomach clench, "- I didn't know something could. Like. Be like this." 

Louis laughs, Marcel smiles, lets his head fall back. Louis quickens the pace of his hand, reaches at Marcel's hip to run his thumb over the hipbone- something he knows that's arousing, and calming.

"How do I- em." Marcel squeezes his eyes tight, "how do I know I I'm close?" 

"Just let it happen, yeah? You don't need to worry about that, love. Relax." 

Marcel listens, goes a bit pliant, but then Louis can see his stomach tighten, his toes curl, and he's coming over Louis's hand- _actually_ lets out a little shout, which Louis has never seen anyone do before. Marcel looks- god. So overwhelmed,'so wrecked, pliant, dazed- euphoric.

Louis kisses him for a second before asking, "so?"

Marcel nods, "thank you. Fuck. I don't know why I've waited to do that." 

"Quite nice, isn't it? I'm just," Louis takes a hesitant breath, "I don't mean to freak you out, but I really need a wank. Should I- you want me to go in the restroom or-"

"Um. I'll do it." Marcel interrupts, then stammers, "only- only if you want. I mean, I totally- you can just-"

"If you're offering, hell yes," Louis laughs, Marcel nods, smiles.

"I don't know how-" 

"You literally can't do It wrong. Just. Literally." 

Marcel nods. 

"I'll just- you want me to lay down?" Louis asks, and Marcel responds with a,

"Yeah."

So Louis lays down, Marcel climbs up between his legs, gets his hands under Louis's shirt.

"Now. Uh. I'm- I'm pretty far along, just from watching you," Louis blushes, "so, it won't take much." 

Marcel smiles, "s'okay."

He takes off Louis's shirt, and becomes sort of fixated with Louis's chest and neck and _collarbones_.

"Um. Can I-"

Marcel leans down, licks over one of them, Louis sighs, "yeah-thats. Yeah."

And so Marcel continues for a minute before Louis says, "okay I want to come while your hand is actually on me," with a laugh and Marcel swallows, nods, undoes his trousers and gets them down.

He's hesitant with the boxers at first, until Louis says all gentle, "hey. You'll be brilliant. Yeah? It's alright," 

And he takes them off with a nod, inhales sharply, finally seeing Louis all the way naked.

He takes the bottle of lube in hand, copies Louis with warming some up, and then just goes for it.

Louis smiles, actually chuckles when Marcel starts the movements up and down the length of him, which makes Marcel a bit nervous until,

"God, this is so good." Louis is saying.

Marcel smirks, "yeah? S'okay?"

"Better th'n okay. Your hands are sin, love." 

Marcel smiles, enjoys doing this for Louis. The pretty expressions on his face, the tensing of various muscles. Louis looks about a thousand times better, which is absurd considering how pretty he already is. 

"M'Close, Nerdy. Just so you know. Really-" and then he sighs, his eyes squeeze shut and Marcel is fascinated by how pretty the streams of white look on Louis's so-tan skin.

He just. He can't help but lick at it.

Louis keens, rolls his hips down. Marcel likes it, in an odd way, more so just likes Louis's reaction, and doesn't stop until it's all gone, and Louis's skin is left shiny from Marcel's tongue.

"You're impossible, Styles." Louis sighs out. 

"I'd say the same to you." 

•

They get their clothes back on, lay down next to each other, and Marcel laughs lightly. 

"Hmm?" Louis asks, and Marcel shakes his head,

"Just. Three months ago, I'd never even considered doing something like this. And here I am, just..."

"In post-hand job euphoria," Louis finishes for him, and Marcel laughs and nods,

"Exactly." He looks at Louis with thankfulness in his eyes. He's literally indescribably happy Louis is in his life. Not just because he wanted a boyfriend, or whatever. But. Because he doesn't think he could have gone that much longer feeling like the hopeless smart kid who sits in the back of class. It's nice feeling like someone's... _someone_. For once. He's had Zayn, and Zayn likes him; cares about him. But not in the way he thinks Louis does. 

"Thank you," Marcel is saying, soft and just barely audible.

"For the hand job?" Louis asks, in an equally soft voice, with a smirk.

Marcel doesn't know why, he just feels the need to. So he rolls on top of Louis, hand on the bed on either side of his head.

"That," Marcel says smiling, "but just. Everything. You know?" 

Louis'a expression softens a bit, Marcel reaches a finger to play with the ring in his lip. 

"Yeah. Yeah, no problem, Marcel," Louis almost-whispers.

Marcel kisses him, and Louis knows exactly what he means.

•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought? Lol sorry if it sucked. There'll be 1 more chapter(:


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woW I'm bad at updating its okay though bc this is the last chapter yAY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT??? It's wrote in a different than the other chapters an deffos shorter, but idk I like it. OkeyYDOKIE HAVE FUN LITTLE READERS omg and thank you for the kudos wow I was not expecting that

For the next week it's messy kisses in the car before they have to say goodbye and one or two or maybe more handjobs because Marcel _can't_ keep his hands off Louis when they're alone because its all so new and good and faint smiles during class and daydreaming about how this is what they always wanted, they just didn't know. 

And then it's the next month of hand holding, constantly, because Louis wants everyone in the whole damn world to know he's with Marcel. And of whispers during cuddles after watching movies, almost asleep but not quite because Marcel can't just _fall asleep_ knowing Louis is right there. It's whispers of "im so glad i found you" and "wow youre gorgeous" and "fuck, i dont think i could have gone much longer without this". And it's Marcel feeling like maybe this is what love is, when he kisses Louis. Like. Fairytales, romance movies, Nicholas Sparks novel kind of love. Maybe. And it's Louis feeling the same, if he's honest. 

And then there's that day they walk back behind school, where Louis took him that day. Louis still smelled like raspberries and cigarettes. And Marcel had though he was going to kiss him that first day. And Louis tells him he almost did. What he actually says is "i really fucking wanted to. but i wasnt sure you did." And there's Marcel smiling at him, pressing him up against one of those hundred year old trees, big and picturesque and perfect, and kissing him, as soft and meaningful as he can, because he wants Louis to know what he thinks. How he feels. Louis understands.

And then it's four months later somehow, February in London, and the snow falls like it doesn't plan on stopping. And Louis and Marcel go for a walk after school, where Louis tells him that he loves how the snow looks in his hair. And then Marcel will smile, a great big smile that makes Louis's heart pound heavy in his chest, and an immense giggle escape his throat. And then Marcel will stop right there, in the middle of a London sidewalk, and he'll say I Love You and mean it, and it'll be loud and out of nowhere, unexpected, but completely real. And Louis smiles at him, squints up through the snow and the beams of sun, and he replies with a smile, a curious one where his lips curl up and he raises his eyebrows, and Marcel panics, just for a second, that maybe Louis doesn't love him back. But then warm, small hands are grabbing Marcel's face, and this kiss (if you ask Marcel, he won't admit it. But it's his favorite kiss they'll ever have.) sets everything straight. And then they part, and Marcel looks into his greyish-teal eyes, and smiles. Because its not love. It is- but that's not what he feels. It's fate. It's _this is who I was meant for_. And they keep walking, and Louis does finally say I Love You Too, but he wouldn't of needed to. Marcel already knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much! If you could leave me comment, just saying "this is good" or "this sucked" even, it's soooo helpful. Thank you once again(:


End file.
